African Americans continue to suffer disproportionately from cardiovascular disease (CVD). The behavioral risk factors survey and other studies show that African Americans carry higher behavioral and genetic risk factors for CVD. This is a planning grant whose overall aim is to collaborate with African American community organizations and residents to design, implement and evaluate a family-based intervention to promote the adoption and maintenance of CVD preventive behaviors. Fifty African Americans who are heads of household will first participate in a six-month weight loss program (Phase I) previously shown to have efficacy in African American women. Phase I will be followed by a family based intervention intended to a) maintain behaviors acquired in Phase I, and b) extend and facilitate the diffusion of these same behaviors to family members. The family component will be implemented by trained Community Health Advocates (CHAs) who will be recruited from partner organizations. The Phase I intervention has been tested and shown to be efficacious. In contrast, a concrete design for Phase II is not presented; as to do so would be antithetical to the principles of participatory research. Rather, we present the process we will follow to a) collaboratively design Phase II and a future R01 with collaborating community groups and b) build capacity in partner organizations to implement the Phase II intervention. A future R01 would present a more concrete, pre-tested intervention, which community residents think is feasible. The intervention goals for both phases I and II are: 1) improved food choices and food behaviors 2) increased physical activity, 3) reduced stress and 4) learning how to use, advocate for, and interpret CVD clinical preventive services. The framework used to conduct the proposed work combines the principles of participatory research, behavior change theories and culture-based health promotion approaches consistent with cultural values of African Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]